We propose to undertake cancer prevention studies that focus on both tobacco use behavior and dietary behavior. We will rely heavily on our already developed core expertise in telephone counselling and assessment and in biostatistical analysis. Our studies of tobacco use behavior are designed to further hasten the progress towards a smokefree society: Project One seeks to develop and test an effective intervention for those smokers who seek information on quitting but who are not ready to take the decisive step to quit Project 2 seeks to extend to adolescents our previous research in helping young adult smokers successfully quit. Project 3 extends our considerable work in using available data sets to understand the natural history of smoking behavior and to develop hypotheses for altering that behavior. In particular, this project will enable us to further test intervention hypotheses developed in Projects 1 and 2. We are interested in a role that diet may have in preventing or delaying secondary cancer events in women who have survived breast cancer. Our hypothesis is that a protective effect may occur from a dietary pattern that consists of the frequent ingestion of a wide variety of nutrients that have weak anticarcinogenic activity. Our goal is to undertake a randomized controlled trial of this dietary pattern hypothesis. Project 4 will extend our feasibility study demonstrating that we can achieve a significantly different dietary pattern among an ethnically diverse population and maintain that difference over time. We will look for early support for our hypothesis from the cancer event pattern in our two random groups. Project 5 is an analytic project that explores the relationship between self- reported dietary intakes and plasma carotenoid concentration in these groups of women and seeks to inform decisions on dietary guidelines in these cancer prevention studies.